


Temporary Fix

by zugunruhe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugunruhe/pseuds/zugunruhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just don't have time to solve a problem the proper way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first I've written in years, the idea just sort of possessed me last night and wouldn't let me go until I churned it out. Edited some minor things this morning but it's otherwise largely as I wrote it. I hope the notation of minutes to the second decimal point isn't jarring, it's just how I imagine Spock thinking. Concrit welcome.

Spock shouldn't be having trouble with such a basic part of his autonomic nervous system. Arousal was not difficult to control on a physical level. But if all the things that _shouldn't_ happen on a star ship never did he would be a much less busy Vulcan.

Ever since... his mind automatically balked from even thinking about his time of shame. Recognizing it as the inefficient mental foible it was, he mentally pushed on. Ever since his pon-farr he had begun to have increasing difficulty controlling his arousal. The previous few times he'd had this problem it had been solved with only a moderate increase in mental attention and concentration. The last few times he also had been meditating during his rest period on a quiet ship.

Recognizing a weak point in his logic on how to deal with the persistent arousal wasn't very helpful now, but it would help him know what thoughts to focus on during meditation later. For now... he had 22.35 minutes of free time before meeting with Lieutenant Sulu for a briefing on the current experiments in the botany lab. Hardly enough time to meditate.

If he was more Vulcan he would not be having the problem. A true Vulcan would not have put off analyzing the phenomenon this long, no matter what humiliating memories and thoughts it dredged up. A true Vulcan would not allow this lapse of control to progress this far. A true Vulcan did not have his time constraints and amount of duties to uphold. He pointedly did not sigh in resignation as he made a 1.32 minute detour to his room. If he gave the problem sufficient attention he should be able to temporarily solve it in 6.81 minutes, leaving him plenty of time to get to his meeting with Lieutenant Sulu. It was 'cheating', not true control, but one learned to make concessions on a star ship.

"Lights forty percent." Spock had heard humans say that lower lighting often aided the process. He sat on the bed and spread his legs a bit wider than he normally sat, then unzipped his pants. He felt a jolt of pleasure as he nudged his underwear to the side and grasped himself firmly in his hand.

Perhaps not even 6.81 minutes. It seemed he had deluded himself as to the extent of his arousal. _UnVulcan,_ his mind whispered, and Spock mentally swatted it aside. Irrelevant.

He stroked himself firmly, curious at the enhanced sensation caused by the arousal. He knew his penis had 25000 nerve endings, an uneasy medium between human and Vulcan norms, but he did not typically handle his genitals for reasons other than cleaning or urinating. Certainly not like this.

 _So why..._ Spock idly wondered as he tugged at his penis.

Even when occupied with his task, Spock's mind did not become completely distracted. As his breathing became ragged and his pulse reached 75% of his maximum heart rate, his thoughts followed that absent minded bit of curiosity. It connected all the common factors each time he experienced a lapse in his ability to control, factored out the inconsistently present and unreasonable variables.

It spiraled down to a single conclusion. Spock's hand twisted in the sheets, overwhelmed by some emotion he could not name. Deep golden hair, an indescribable scent almost beyond the range of his senses that clung to the back of his throat. Mercurial eyes, a gentle and private smile.

"Jim," he choked out, and unexpectedly ejaculated past his hand and onto his uniform.

Spock stared at himself in shock and understanding too deep to have room for denial. A maelstrom of thoughts and emotions tore through him, and for 6.58 minutes he was lost.

He abruptly started as he realized he had only 8.65 minutes to clean himself and make the 5.02 minute journey to the botany labs. In interest of speed he discarded his stained uniform and put on another, his head still spinning.

Jim. _Jim._ The common factor was Jim. The emotions that continued to roil through him would not be adequately dealt with tonight. He could not begin to estimate how long it would take to subdue them.

He could have laughed as his mind tossed an image of himself in his face. _"When I feel friendship for you I am ashamed."_ He had not known shame until this moment.

Spock went to the botany lab and listened to some interesting reports on possible research candidates for finding genes that spur sapient plant development. He verified with Lieutenant Uhura that everything was well on the bridge. He made his nightly report to the Captain as he usually did. When he returned to his quarters for the night he contacted the priests at Gol to begin preparations for kolinahr in 4.80 months when the Enterprise returned to Earth.


End file.
